


Who's That Girl?

by MorgiSchmorgi



Series: Reader Shorts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Misgendering, Reader-Insert, Slurs, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: As the school bully, you can have whatever you want. So when you see a beautiful girl why not go after her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic from my old series on DeviantART called "Reader Shorts" where I wrote very short reader-inserts featuring Hetalia characters.
> 
> Old description: "EDIT: Appearantly Cuba's name may be Montiago and not Maximo but I don't know because I can't find anything official that confirms any of those names. If someone does know his official name (first and last preferably), that'd be great information to tell me. . . . This may also get a part two since you only interact with Francis at the way end and you didn't even get his name*. A gang consisting of America, Russia, Prussia, Cuba, and Turkey is something, isn't it? XD By the way, France doesn't have his stubble because you guys are all like 13 in this and his stubble is still like peach fuzz and is hardly noticeable.  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes."
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on March 5th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d5x0xqi)
> 
> *I'm not going to do a part 2 on this anymore since it's so damn old.

“[First name]! Where have you been, bro?” someone called to you. You turned around to see your friend, Alfred, heading your direction. Alfred and you were the school bullies. Well, there were four more other than you and Alfred, but you two were at the top of your little bully gang. In fact, you were the leader and everyone had to do as you say. Sometimes, even the teachers obeyed your commands. The only reason this was is because you were probably one of the most intimidating eighth graders ever with a knowledgeable brain to back it up, too! Of course, you weren’t the smartest kid ever, but you knew how to negotiate and persuade which is one of your greatest strengths. And if your victim didn’t do what you wanted them to after your little show, you had two fists that were eager to jump in and help.

“I’ve been working on that plan to make those nerds stop using our water fountain.” you answered him. You were very territorial and possessive with your things. You had claimed things all over school for either yourself or your gang. Some of the top things you “owned” was a specific lunch table in the cafeteria, the art hallway where health, art, and computers had classrooms (though students are allowed to walk in it during the four minutes between class bells), three computers in the library (students are also allowed to use these, but they have to leave them if you or your gang members want to use them), a remote staircase near the back of the school, and the back wall of the school where the dumpsters are. Everywhere else is free reign, but the students know you could claim another part of the school at anytime.

“Are you close to finishing it? We kind of need you right now.” Alfred said.

“Need me for what exactly?” you asked.

“There’s these punks who think they can challenge Ivan and Gilbert.” You sighed and put your plan in a folder in your brain to return to later.

“Let’s make this quick.” You began to walk down the main hallway. You turned a corner with Alfred not too far behind and almost instantly spotted Ivan and Gilbert with these two sassy girls who think they’re all that. You could hear their annoying high-pitched voices yards away. You quickly approached and cast your shadow over them to make yourself seem taller.

“I heard there were two little shits fuckin’ with my homies.” You growled in a low voice at them. They had stopped assaulting Ivan and Gilbert and were now looking up at you, somewhat scared. The taller of the two girls spoke first.

“Who you callin’ a little shit?”

“You, bitch.” you snapped. “I don’t want to have to fuck you up, ‘kay? Now, scram before I smash your skull into the tile.” The two girls passed a glance at each other before silently agreeing to flee. As they were running, Ivan spoke up.

“Thank you, comrade.” He grinned.

“It’s no problem.” You assured him.

“The awesome me didn’t even need your help! I could’ve put them in their place by myself just fine.” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Yeah, sure,” You gave him a “cut the crap” look and his face began to turn red in anger. “You guys should head to the staircase. I’m sure Sadiq and Maximo are tired of waiting by now. You go with them too, Alfred. I’ll catch up in a second. I need to get my jacket from the other end of the hall.” The three nodded and left while you turned in the opposite direction and turned the corner again to retrieve your jacket. As you turned the corner, you saw a skinny figure with blonde hair wearing red jeans and loose blue button-up shirt. Their back was facing you, unfortunately.

 _Woah. Who is that girl? She’s beautiful,_ you thought. _I will make her mine._ You managed to sneak up behind her and put a thick hand on her shoulder, making her gasp. You grinned as she turned her head to look at you.

“B-bonjour. May I help you?” she asked, a thick French accent rolling off of her tongue.

“Oh, you can help me.” you said, pushing her back against the wall, not caring she was flat-chested. “You’re that new exchange student I’ve been hearing about, aren’t you? How about you and I get together and, y’know,” you nudged her with your elbow. She blushed slightly.

“I-I don’t know, maybe. If you do that…” she muttered her response and blushed harder.

“Don’t be shy, babe.” you said and cupped the side of her face with a free hand. “I like a little, cute thing like you. Why don’t we go to the bathrooms and you can show me your pussy and I’ll show you my large dick.”

“What pussy? I-I’m a guy.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, astonished. “How? You have long hair!”

“I-I’m sorry,”

“No! Don’t you dare apologize! You totally made me fall for your trap!”

“I didn’t mean to on purpose! I’ll make it up to you.”

“And just how will you do that?” You crossed your arms and closed your eyes. Suddenly, you felt a soft pair of lips pressed against yours. Your eyes flew open. He withdrew and backed away a bit as you stood frozen in shock before your face turned a fine shade of red. Your covered your face with your hands.

“D-don’t tell anyone I kissed a dude, okay?” you managed to choke out before grabbing your jacket and running away.


End file.
